Past, Present & Our Future
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Althea Malfoy arrives in 1997 from 2015 and shocks everyone with her parentage. How will Althea cope in 1997 and how will her presences change her future in 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Chapter One - Welcome to 1997**

* * *

Althea opened her eyes wide and looked around the dark room. She blinked a few times and quickly looked around at the adults staring back at her.

'Where am I?' She said as she lent up on her arms. 'What's going on?' the blonde girl asked as she looked around the room.

'Good Evening Miss.' Albus Dumbledore began. 'You were found in the corridors down in the dungeons, a prefect found you and you were brought here. It's come to our attention that you are not a student of ours…well not yet.'

'Not yet?' she asked confused.

'I believe you are from 2015.' Albus replied. 'My dear, you are in 1997.'

'1997!' Althea screamed. 'I can't be!'

'Now, now my dear we will sort this out and get you back to your own time but first we need to know a few things about you. What is your full name?' Albus asked.

'Althea Valentine Malfoy.' She replied which made all the adults in the room gasp.

Severus studied the girl – long blonde curly hair and big dark brown eyes; they weren't Malfoy eyes she thought.

'Malfoy?' Severus replied. 'Draco Malfoy is your father?'

'No! Draco's my brother!' She replied staring at Severus. 'I'm your God-daughter just like Draco is your Godson.' She stated as she sat up drawing her long legs up to her chest.

'Then your father is…'Severus began but Althea cut him off.

'Lucius Malfoy, your best friend.' She replied. 'I want to go home.'

'We will get you home by dear we just need to work out how.' Poppy the Medi-Witch said comforting the young girl.

'What year did you say it was again?' She asked looking towards Severus.

'1997.' He replied.

'What month?' She asked.

'December.' He stated as he looked at the young girl.

'My brother and Mother are here then.' She replied as she looked at them all.

'Your mother?' Albus asked.

'Should we be asking this Albus. We could mess up the girls future if we know too much.' Severus asked.

'I believe we need to know this Severus if her Mother is here at the Castle.' Albus confirmed. 'Althea, who is your mother?'

'My mother's name is Hermione Malfoy.' She replied as she watched as all the teachers recoiled in horror.


	2. Miss Malfoy - Chapter One

**Chapter One - Miss Malfoy**

* * *

Hermione sat down in the wooden chair opposite the Headmasters desk. She didn't know why she had been brought to the Headmasters room and why Professor Snape was glaring at her. Hermione stifled a yawn seeing as it was 11pm and usually she was asleep by now.

Hermione pulled her dark grey robe around her tighter. Underneath her robe she only had on small white pajama shorts and a pink sports bra. She wished she had changed into her school uniform but Professor McGonagall didn't give her much time.

Hermione was about to speak when she heard the oak doors behind her. She turned around and gasped when she saw Malfoy Senior striding towards them.

'Dumbledore, I hope you have a good reason to call me to Hogwarts at 11pm at night.' Lucius Malfoy stated as he stood looked at the Headmaster.

'I do Lucius and I'm sure you will understand once we explain.' Albus stated holding his hand out to show Lucius to his seat beside Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy looked at the young woman sat down and acknowledged her with a slight nod. He wondered why the Granger Girl was in the Headmasters office at 11pm and he had been called.

'Sir, what is going on?' Hermione asked as Lucius sat beside her. Hermione hadn't seen him Hogwarts re-opened when he had made a flippant comment about her grades beating his precious son.

'Miss Granger this evening a young girl from the year 2015 was found in the dungeons.' He advised them. 'She was taken to the hospital wing and when she awoke she explained to us who she was.'

'And what does this have to do with me Albus?' Lucius asked as he took a sideward glance at Hermione.

'The young girl is Althea Valentine Malfoy.' Albus replied.

'And how old is she?' Lucius asked.

'14.' Severus replied.

'So you've called me hear to tell me my son got Ms. Granger pregnant and to expect a Granddaughter in 14 years?' Lucius said becoming angry. 'Where the hell is Draco?' He stated nearly shouting in shock.

'What?!' Hermione shouted saddening feeling very hot and flushed.

'No Lucius, she's not Draco's, she's yours.' Severus replied watching his friend's reaction. 'And Ms. Granger is her mother.'

Hermione stood up and shouted 'This is some fucked up joke?'

'Language Miss Granger.' Severus Snape warned.

Hermione felt herself becoming hot and she started to panic. What the hell was going on. She needed air but before she could move she fainted on the spot.

Lucius being the closest to her reached out for her before she could hit the floor.

'Well it seems Ms. Granger is already falling into your arms.' Severus stated with a smirk.

* * *

'This way Miss Malfoy.' Professor Sprout said to the young girl who was now looking tired and worn out from her time travelling.

Professor Sprout whispered the Headmasters password to his office and the door opened to find Lucius Malfoy holding Hermione Granger in his arms passed out.

'Mum!' Althea shouted as she ran towards Hermione and Lucius. 'What happened?'

Lucius looked up at the young girl as she ran towards them. He studied her as she stood in front of him fussing over her future mother.

'My dear, she's fine, just a bit shocked.' Professor Dumbledore advised Althea who was now beside her young mother.

'Why isn't she waking up?' Althea asked as she grabbed hold of her mother's hand. 'Daddy, wake her up.' Althea asked as she looked up to her Father who stared at his future daughter taking in her beauty. She was definitely a Malfoy he noted although the dark brown eyes and curls belonged to Miss Granger.

Hermione stirred in Lucius' arms and opened her eyes to see two blonde Malfoy's looking down at her.

'Mum.' Althea said she looked at her mother concerned.

'Mum.' Hermione mumbled as she placed her left hand on her chest.

'Don't faint again Miss Granger.' Lucius said as he brought Hermione up slowly.

'Miss Granger?' Althea questioned.

'Miss Malfoy you must remember that in this time your mother and Father hardly know each other. ' Severus told the girl.

Hermione pushed herself up and out of Lucius' arms and turned to the Headmaster 'I need to return to my rooms Headmaster.'

'Miss Granger before you do we need you to take Althea with you.' He advised. 'She will need to stay with you in the heads rooms until we can send her back to her rightful time.'

'Headmaster before Miss Granger takes….Miss Granger back to her rooms should we not let Draco know the situation.' Severus advised.

'I will tell him Headmaster.' Lucius said as he stood up.

'Very well. Severus why don't you go fetch young Mr. Malfoy.' Albus advised.

'Can't I go home?' Althea asked as she looked between her parents noting how young her mother looked.

'Miss Malfoy, we are working on getting you home.' Albus reminded the girl.

'No I mean to the Manor?' She replied. 'Wouldn't it be better if I went home to the Manor whilst you work on how to get me back to my time ?'

'I don't believe that would be possible at this current time.' Lucius advised the young girl. 'It would not be appropriate for me to return home to my wife with my future child with another woman.'

Althea gasped. 'Your still married?'

'At this current time yes.' Lucius advised. 'I will return tomorrow afternoon to discuss this all with you and Miss Granger.'

'Okay.' Althea said as she nodded.

'Professor Sprout, could you take Miss Granger and Miss Malfoy to the Heads rooms please.' Albus asked as Hermione began walking out of the room.

'See you tomorrow.' Althea whispered as she hugged her father.

Lucius instinctively held the girl to him taking in the smell of her blonde hair.

Hermione turned around watching at her future daughter hugged Lucius Malfoy, her future father.


	3. Draco - Chapter Two

**Chapter Two - Draco**

* * *

Hermione walked up stairs to her bedroom with Althea following behind her. Hermione opened the door and motioned for Althea to walk in her bedroom. Althea walked through to her mother's teenage bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room. Althea felt awkward, she didn't know what to say to her teenage mother, she wished she were at home with her parents who would comfort her.

'I'm sorry. I'm just in shock.' Hermione said as she sat on the edge of her king sized bed.

Althea nodded as she sat beside her mother.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked as she looked at Althea properly for the first time.

'I'm fine.' Althea said nodding her head but before she could continue her sentence she burst out crying.

Hermione instinctively placed her arms around the young girl and held her close. 'It's okay. We'll get you home. I promise we will.' Hermione whispered into the girl's curls.

'I miss my mum.' Althea cried as she pulled back from Hermione. 'You look so much like her, you are her but not my mum.'

'I know.' Hermione said as she wiped the girls tears.

'I can't believe Daddy is still married to that bitch.' Althea said as she looked at Hermione.

'Well they've been married for years.' Hermione said. 'I don't think Mal…Draco will be too happy to hear his parents will split up.'

'Draco always said his Mum and Daddy weren't good together and that you made Daddy so happy.' Althea replied.

'I don't see that ever happening. Lucius Malfoy hates me, I'm just a Mudblood in his world.' Hermione said as she watched Althea gasp when she said the M word.

'You shouldn't say that word.' Althea said to Hermione.

'Your…brother referred to me as that for many years.' Hermione replied.

* * *

Severus returned to the Headmasters office with Draco Malfoy. Draco walked into the office to see his father sat talking to Professor Dumbledore.

'Father.' Draco said as he walked towards his father.

'Draco.' Lucius said as he stood up.

'What's wrong? Is Mother okay?' Draco asked worrying about why his father was at Hogwarts.

'Your Mother is fine Draco.' Lucius advised his son. 'I was called here earlier by Severus and the Headmaster as they had a visitor who I needed to see.'

'What's going on?' Draco asked as he looked between his Godfather, Father and Headmaster.

'Mr. Malfoy, this evening a young girl arrived here from the future. This young girl has advised us she is your sister.' Albus advised.

''What?!' Draco asked as he looked at his Father and then his Godfather.

'Draco, Althea is from 2015, she is 14 and claiming to be your father's daughter.' Severus stated to his Godson.

'Father's daughter?' Draco asked.

'Not your Mother's Draco.' Lucius replied knowing what he was thinking.

'And who did she say was her mother?' He asked staring at only his father.

'Hermione Granger.' Lucius replied.


	4. Mr Malfoy - Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

* * *

The next morning Hermione walked Althea to Professor Snape's office. They knocked on the door and waited.

'Good Morning Althea, Ms. Granger.' Lucius Malfoy stated as he open Professor's Snape office door.

'Daddy.' Althea replied with a bright smile on her face.

'Mr. Malfoy.' Hermione replied walking past him leaving Althea beside Lucius.

'Granger.' Draco said as he turned in his seat. 'Lovely to see you step-mother.'

Hermione blushed not knowing how to reply but before she could say anything Lucius scolded his son.

'So any news on how to get me home?' Althea asked as she bound towards them all.

'Ms. Malfoy, you arrived yesterday, we may need more than an evening to sort this mess.' Severus replied from being his desk. 'Now, take a seat next to your…brother and tell me what happened just before you arrived here.'

Althea sat beside Draco and smiled at him as he smiled at her. 'Brother.' She said as she smirked.

'Sister.' He replied matching her smirk.

Hermione took a seat on the arm of the armchair and looked over at the two blondes Malfoy's. There was no denying they were related.

Lucius shut the office door and walked towards them all. He took a seat in the armchair, which Hermione was sat on the arm of. Hermione blushed slightly as his arm brushed her behind.

Althea stared at her parents. They seemed so awkward around each other, she was so used to them being touchy feely. Her father always had his hand or arm around her mother and she often caught them cuddling or snogging somewhere in the Manor.

'Ms. Malfoy.' Severus prompted making Althea tear her eyes away from her parents. 'What happened before you arrived here?'

'I was walking down the corridors in the dungeons, it was around 9pm.' She began. 'I thought I was being followed so I started to run and then the next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing in 1997.'

'Why were you on your own at 9pm at night?' Hermione asked.

'I was walking back from seeing my Godfather.' Althea advised looking at Severus.

'And he didn't walk you back?' Lucius asked wondering why his best friend and daughter's godfather did not walk his daughter back to the common room.

'He had to put his children to bed.' Althea advised as she looked towards Severus who now looked deathly white.

'Children?' He mumbled.

'Two.' She replied with a smile. 'Boys.'

'Merlin.' Severus groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

'Do you know who was following you?' Hermione asked as she shuffled on the armchair, which was now bruising her behind.

'No.' Althea replied shaking her head.

Hermione nodded and sat thinking. 'Time turner.' She said as she spoke up.

'Ms. Granger?' Severus said inquisitively.

'Did you have a time turner on you?' Hermione asked.

Althea looked down and nodded.

'Why did you have a time turner?' Lucius asked slightly agitated.

'So I can do more classes.' She replied.

'I did the same at Althea's age.' Hermione replied turning towards Lucius. 'I think I know what happened.'

'Explain' Severus said as he stood up.

'Althea was hit by a curse, the kind I'm unsure of however it reacted with her time turner sending her to the future. ' Hermione replied with a smile.

'You may be correct Ms. Granger.' Severus Snape advised as he walked over to his bookcase and thumbed his books.

'I think I know what book we need.' Hermione said eagerly as she stood up and grabbed a pen and paper writing down the title.

'Draco, Althea, go to the Library and find the book.' He said she he stood taking the piece of paper from Hermione and handing it to Draco.

'Yes Father.' Draco replied obediently.

Draco and Althea walked out the office together.

'Lucius, I am going up to my private labs. I need to start on some potions.' Severus stated leaving quickly so Lucius and Hermione were alone.

'I'll go and help Althea with the book.' Hermione said as she turned to leave.

'Ms. Granger.' Lucius called making Hermione turn around to look at him. 'Don't you think we should talk.'

'Mr. Malfoy, you are a married man, it would be improper for us to talk alone.' Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

'Ms. Granger, I am separated from my wife. We have been separated for a few months now.'

'I am sorry to hear that Mr. Malfoy.' Hermione replied.

'Lucius, call me Lucius.' He replied as he smirked at the girl. 'After all you will be my wife at some point and you can' call me Mr. Malfoy forever.'

'With all due respect Mr. Malfoy, I don't see how we…how we will ever be married.' She replied taking a step backwards. 'You despise me.'

'Despise you?' Lucius asked as he walked slowly towards her. 'On the contrary Hermione I can't get you out of my mind since I saw you in the Headmasters office in your grey robe which hid those little white shorts and your long legs.'

Hermione gasped as she hit the back on the wall. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the tall blonde.

'You, Ms. Granger intrigue me and that fact you have given me or will give me a beautiful daughter makes me want you.' He said as he leaned his face close to hers.


End file.
